1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical object distance simulation device, and particularly relates to a device for reducing a real object distance between an optical lens and a chart.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a known optical lens-testing device is disclosed. The device has a light-emitting element 1a, a chart 2a, and a lens 3a. The light-emitting element 1a projects light beams onto the chart 2a, and a real object distance d between the lens 3a and the chart 2a can be adjusted according to different testing needs, for testing the quality of the optical lens 3a. An effective FOV (Field of View) of the optical lens 3a corresponding to the chart 2a is shown as the dotted line in FIG. 1.
However, the real object distance d between the optical lens 3a and the chart 2a is too long, so that the testing space required is too large. Hence, the known optical lens-testing device is not economical, and is inconvenient.